


The Giver Alternate Ending

by electroniccollectiondonut



Category: The Giver (2014), The Giver Series - Lois Lowry
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electroniccollectiondonut/pseuds/electroniccollectiondonut
Summary: An alternate ending to The Giver.





	The Giver Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through the stuff I wrote in middle school and decided this wasn't too bad.

Jonas saw the house from the memory the Giver had transmitted. The memory of love. It made him happy to realize the Community had love now. He wondered how they were coping with the bad memories, like war and poaching.

A cry from Gabriel pulled him from his thoughts and he looked at the house for a moment. The home. Even outside, he could feel the love, and he wondered if they were celebrating the holiday he had seen. Gabe was too cold, both of them were. Jonas made a decision and started walking forward, toward the door.

He shifted Gabriel so that he had a free arm and reached for the doorknob. As he did, the door was flung open and a little girl, she looked to be about eight, pulled him inside. The next moment there was a blanket around his shoulders and a woman was sitting him in front of the fire and taking Gabe from his arms.

He tried to protest but the woman changed Gabe into dry clothes and wrapped him in a blanket before sitting down on the rug beside Jonas.

“You should change into something warmer. It can’t have been easy to get here.”

Jonas was surprised when an old man handed him a bundle of red and gray fabric. He was guided to another room and put on the clothes. When he reentered the room with the fire, everyone was assembled in front of him.

“We’ve been expecting someone to come. We knew that someone would disagree with the Community’s policies eventually,” said the woman. “We’ve been waiting for you to give back the memories.”

“How do you know about the community? And the memories?”

The old man spoke now. “When the Communities were first formed, some of us were left out. Those were our ancestors. There are a lot of us, a whole town. Our job is to take in whoever came from the Community, whoever released the memories. That’s you. You can’t go back across the border, or else the memories will once again be confined to you and the Giver. And so you can stay here, with us.”

Jonas nodded, happy with the arrangement. For some reason, he already felt close to these people, even if he had never known of their existence.

* * *

Jonas stayed in the village, got married and had two daughters who were like sisters to Gabe. His descendants traveled to the Community, long after his death, and shared the news of other places, that Elsewhere was real. Some started to travel around, finding oceans and mountains and islands.

Eventually, the story of Jonas and The Giver was regarded as fiction, and the Communities were destroyed as the ghosts of a bad past. Centuries later, people once again lived most everywhere on the planet and pale eyes returned, and dark skin, and, most of all, red hair.


End file.
